Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries/The Last Cast
The Last Cast is the twentieth episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries. Premise A new shop, Cool Magic Shop, has opened in Coolsville. But the Ghost of Merlin haunts it! Synopsis A woman is exploring a new place in Coolsville. Cool Magic Shop! She is looking at a magic trick called: The Great Flaming Shirt. Suddenly, smoke fills the room. A ghostly wizard is standing in front of the woman. He pulls out a golden staff and points it at the woman. "I am the Ghost of Merlin! And there is no use for fake magic!" he says. He snaps his finger, and all the tricks in the shop vanish. "Ha-ha-ha-ha!" he laughs evilly. Then he vanishes. The woman looks around the creepy magic shop. Then she runs for the door, but it closes, and all the lights go out. "No fake magic!" Merlin's voice booms. The gang is driving to Cool Magic Shop. Scooby is eating a sandwich. Shaggy eats it, and says "Like, Scoob, that was the vanishing food trick." Everybody laughs. Fred steers the van into the parking lot, and parks it. They get out of the van, and enter the magic shop. "Greetings," a voice says. A man steps out of a painting. He is Marcus Merlin, the owner of the shop. He tells the gang to step into the painting that he stepped out of to enter the shop. The gang does as he says, and they find themselves in a shop. Marcus Merlin asks them if they want to buy the 100 dollar painting door trick. Fred says no. Scooby and Shaggy are looking around the shop. They meet Ms. Yak, a woman who hates fake magic. She wants to see some real magic. She storms off. Shaggy picks up a trick called, Foolish Friends, make people fly! Shaggy puts it back where he found it, and they walk off. Fred, Daphne, and Velma meet Mr. Moo. He wants the store to close. He walks off, as Scooby and Shaggy come over. Suddenly, the Ghost of Merlin appears. He says "No fake magic!" then he vanishes. Everybody runs out of the shop in terror. Marcus tries to get everybody to come back. Velma tells Marcus not to worry, because they will solve the case. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues in the basement. They find a picture of a cow. Shaggy sticks it in his pocket. They see the ghost, and the chase scene starts. Merlin chases them though the shop, until Scooby and Shaggy run inside a wall. They go to show Fred, Daphne, and Velma the clue. Once they find Fred, Daphne, and Velma, Shaggy shows them the clue. Velma says she solved the mystery, and Fred says it's time to set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy are running form Merlin. They chase him into the wall and he thinks he is trapped. The gang gets Marcus Merlin, and Scooby and Shaggy. The mask is pulled off to reveal Mr. Moo! He wanted to close the shop. Velma says the cow picture gave him away; after all he is Mr. Moo. The episode ends with the magic store becoming famous. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *Ghost of Merlin Suspects *Marcus Merlin *Ms. Yak *Mr. Moo Culprits *Mr. Moo **Reason: To close the shop. Notes\trivia Locations *Coolsville **Cool Magic Shop Quotes